Monster Musume of Remnant
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Before Vol 2. Team JNPR have been sent on a mission to free captured people from bandits, but soon they found one that is not like any other in both humans and Faunus ways as they meet Centorea Shianus, a female Centuar. She's not the only one as other monster girls will show up to Jaune for some loving as Remnant is about to change, big time. Jaune X Harem. Lemon. Monster Girls.
1. Chapter 1

**JNPR Rescue a Centaur Knight?**

"Okay team, according to the intel the bandits with their captured prisoners should be in that cave." A young man pointed his sword at the cave while he and three others hide behind a large rock.

He's a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves, Covering his hoodie while also hiding the Pumpkin Pete bunny rabbit symbol is a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back.

"This seems to be a good place to hide out since no one would suspect to find any captured people here." A girl pointed out with a little angry tone.

She has her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also has light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. As a top, she wears a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she wears an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there is a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she wears a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She also wears of elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She is also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with her weapon atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Plus, it's near the path that leads to the town meaning they could ambush anyone whenever they feel like it." Another boy added.

He's a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Come on, Renny, let me at those guys! I'll make them regret the day they were born!" An exciting girl said.

She's a young woman with fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on its back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

These four are team JNPR consist of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. And right now, they're on a mission asked by their headmaster of Beacon Academy to go rescue some captured people from bandits close to a mountain.

"Easy, Nora, we don't know how many there are to take on and they might endanger the people in their too." Ren stated, calming down his childhood friend.

"Ren's right, we got to think of a way to get in there without raising attention." Jaune said, trying to think of a plan.

Pyrrha notice two men wearing yellow and blue clothing with their faces covered in mask walking out of the cave probably going out for a little walk.

"Jaune, look over there." Pyrrha pointed Jaune to the two men going in the forest alone.

The Jaune smiles suddenly feeling a lightbulb popping out of his head.

"Good spotting, Pyrrha, that just gave me an idea. Huddle up." Jaune gathered his team to whisper his plan to them.

"Whoa! That's crazy, I like it!" Nora grinned.

"It's worth a try." Ren nodded.

"Okay then, go Ren and make sure they don't see you." Jaune said and Ren sneaks his way to follow the two bandits in the forest.

"Would it be too much to remind you guys that Ren is a ninja." Nora bragged.

"I know, just gotta be prepared for the worst." Jaune said.

Exactly twenty-five seconds later, Jaune heard his scroll beeping and took out it seeing he's getting a text message from Ren probably about the bandits, he opens it to see a picture of Ren with two unconscious bandits on the ground behind with a message under the picture.

_Ready._

"Okay, now let's hurry before the bandits decides to sell their prisoners." Jaune said as he and the girls move quickly to Ren's location.

Back at the cave, one of the bandits went outside to see if the two are coming back from their bathroom break in the woods which is very weird for him, but they don't have bathrooms in the cave too, so the woods are the only option. He looks out narrowing his eyes a little until he spotted them coming out of the woods meaning they're done with nature calling.

"I told you two not to have that drinking contest with most of the water we have, too much can mean some serious pissing." The bandit said.

"Right, we'll consider that. Now, we're going to check on the prisons, if you don't mind." "Bandit" 1 said.

"Sure, it's your shift anyone for the next two hours." Bandit said walking back in with the other two.

However, what they don't know if that the "bandits" walking in the cave are actually Jaune and Pyrrha wearing the clothing of the bandits Ren knocked out earlier fooling the other bandits and freeing the prisoners from the inside.

"I hope this plan will work." Jaune whispered to Pyrrha.

"Have more faith in yourself, this is great plan." Pyrrha complimented.

"You two say something?" The bandit asked.

"just, huh… talking about the… other bandits in Mistral." Jaune in a deep voice said to drive away the suspicious from him and Pyrrha.

"Oh yeah, the Branwen, those guys think they're so cool, but they'll see we'll be the top dogs." The bandit bragged.

"(Or at the bottom in a prison cell.)" Pyrrha thought.

Soon, they reach the back of the cave where there are bars and people behind them as they coward in fear.

"Alright, be sure to watch them carefully and here are the keys." The bandit handed Jaune the keys, unknowingly sealing his and the bandits' fate.

"Thank you… and good night." Jaune smiled under the mask.

"Huh?" The bandit confused and then felt his neck being hit by a strong force before falling down unconscious and revealing Pyrrha as she gotten behind him.

"Looks like they don't have aura, that should make things a little easier." Pyrrha said.

"Now, for Nora's part." Jaune started texting to Nora to begin the next phase of the plan.

**(With Nora and Ren)**

Nora and Ren are peeking over the rock waiting patiently, well, as patient as Nora can get until she hears her scroll with an electric ringtone and quickly look at it to see Jaune's text message giving him the okay signal.

"YEEESSS! Come on, Ren, let's go rock their world!" Nora cheered before charging at the cave with her grenade launcher ready.

"That girl never gets tired." Ren chuckled before following her with his weapon ready.

Nora fire her grenades near the entrance of the cave being careful not to cause a cave in while getting the bandits' attention to come out giving Jaune and Pyrrha the distraction they need.

"What the… who the hell are you?" Bandit 7 asked angry.

"Your worst nightmare!" Nora smiled evilly and jump up while changing her launcher into hammer mode to slam the head to the bandit.

**(Back with Jaune and Pyrrha)**

"What the hell is going on out there?" Bandit 2 asked.

"Two kids are storming the place, no doubt Hunters-in-training." Bandit 5 pointed out.

"Then let's go out there and kill them! Our names will increase for that!" Bandit 9 suggested. And with that, all the bandits went outside which is what Jaune was hoping for.

Meanwhile, Jaune just opened the door of the cell using the key then he and Pyrrha quickly takes off the disguise to show the prisoners they're not with the bandits.

"Everyone, we're Hunters from Beacon Academy here to save, now let's all hurry out of here." Jaune said to the prisoners.

The prisoners started going out of the cages one by one starting with the children and wives before the men came out as Jaune and Pyrrha show them the way.

"Okay, I think that's everyone." Jaune said as he sees the now empty cell.

"Wait, there's one more person still here!" A little girl with blue hair alerted the older boy.

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked shock. Then the mother with blue hair came.

"That bandit captured another a week ago, when we saw her, she is VERY different than everyone more than any Faunus we've seen." The mother explained.

"How different are we talking about?" Jaune asked curious.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but please help her! She's a kind soul who tried to protect us from the bandits and got taken down there when she beat up three of them." The mother pointed the way.

"Don't worry, we will. Now you get out and meet with two of our friends, they'll help you get to safety." Jaune said.

"Please help Ms. Horsy." The girl begged before leaving with her mother.

Jaune wonders about the odd nickname though he'll worry about that later, right now they got one more person to save. He and Pyrrha run down the path leading where the last prisoner is being held and saw a large metal door with two guards standing there as they are guarding it.

"Who's there!" The guard demanded as he aims his gun at the students.

But they didn't respond as Pyrrha threw her shield to hit one guard in the head and knocked a gun out of the other and Jaune ram his shield against that guard hard then punch him in the face a few times until he is out-cold.

Jaune quickly grabs the key to the door and open it.

"What do you want now, you lowly, filthy men!" A woman's voice angered.

"Don't worry, we're Hunters here to res… cue… you…" Jaune paused and Pyrrha's eyes widen upon seeing the woman herself.

Realizing this is what the mother was talking about that she was more than any Faunus and the "Ms. Horsy" nickname the girl said, this prisoner is a real-living Centaur, trap in chains on her arms and back legs.

She is a fair-skinned centauride with sky blue eyes and very long blonde hair, which is always in a high-ponytail. The most noticeable trait in her appearance are the lower horse-half of her body, and her long and pointed horse ears. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"A… a Centaur… you're a real… C-C-C-Centaur?!" Pyrrha both freaked out and amazed at the same time as Jaune is just staring speechless.

"Yes, I am of the Proud and Noble race following the path of Knighthood since birth. Thus, my name is Centorea Shianus, it's an honor to meet the Hunters I have heard so much about." Centorea said. Jaune quickly snaps out of his shock.

"Right, let's get you out of here." Jaune walked up to her.

"W-Wait, can thou at least wait until I'm… cover?" Cenorea said shy.

That's when Jaune and Pyrrha realizes that the upper human part, more specifically her large breasts are expose.

"OH MY GRIMM?! I'm sorry, I guess I was too shock of seeing a Centaur, I didn't notice." Jaune looked away covering his eyes as his face blushes red.

"(She's… even bigger than me!)" Pyrrha mentally gasped.

"They stashed away my shirt in that chest over there." Centorea said looking at the other side of her cell where the chest is.

"I'll get it." Pyrrha volunteered as she gets the shirt.

"So, did the bandits tried anything on you?" Jaune concerned for the Centaur woman.

"I thank the for worry about me, even though we just met, but no. Try as they might, I managed to kick them away with my front legs, they'll teach those fools to not chained that down." Centorea said proudly.

"But I curse myself for not bringing my armor if I knew this would happen." Centorea grunted.

"Well, you can't always expect the unexpected, am I right?" Jaune chuckled.

"Thou are true words. Oh yes, I don't believe I got your name." Centorea said.

"I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune introduced himself.

"And I'm his partner, Pyrrha Nikos. Now, let's get you free." Pyrrha destroyed the chains after finding Centorea's shirt.

Centorea puts on her sleeveless white shirt with a red bowtie.

"That's better. Aw, and I see one of the guards have my sword, back to me now." Centorea picked up her sword and sheath.

"Great, now let's get out of here. Nora and Ren should be done with the bandits by now." Jaune said he and girls ran toward the exit.

"Their numbers are greater than yours, can thou friends really fight them… off?" Centorea stopped herself when she came outside to see all the bandits piling on top of each other with Nora at the top and Ren besides her. Her jaws drop at the sight.

"I believe you have your answer." Jaune smirked.

"I AM NORA! DESTROYER OF EVIL!" Nora shouted with her hammer up high.

"Take it easy, Nora, they're just lowly bandits." Ren said.

"Well, that takes care of that. Hey, Ren?" Nora smiled.

"Done and done." Ren nodded.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**This here is a new crossover of RWBY and Monster Musume or Daily Life With A Monster Girl, whichever we like to call it, where Remnant is about to be in for a major shock of a lifetime where the demi-humans are about to known to the world with Jaune and his team being at the center of the New Era between monsters and humans.**

**Let see how the Arc Knight will handle having monster girls living with him, and maybe a few human girls as well.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth of Demihumans Reveal to Remnant!**

"What are we going to do, Ozpin?" A woman asked.

"Calm down, Glynda, we knew this stay was coming." The man named Ozpin said.

Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. She also has a riding crop attached to the top of her right boot. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

Ozpin looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"I know, I know, but I never expected one of our own students to find one of the Demihumans during a mission." Glynda worried.

"Which is why I'm going to tell them about the Demihuman and the plan that will start soon." Ozpin said.

"And I suppose you already have plans for the Centaur woman as well." Glynda guessed.

"Yes, the least we can do for not being aware of the bandits taking her from the agents who were watching her." Ozpin said as a way of apologizing.

"You're not suggesting…" Glynda knew what Ozpin is thinking now she's a little more worry about this.

**(With Team JNPR and Centorea)**

"Hey, huh, are you sure you're comfortable like that?" Jaune asked Centorea as everyone is riding inside a Bullhead as the centaur woman is sitting in the middle like a normal horse.

"It's fine, I've always sit like this as any other Centaurs would, besides I believe the sits here wouldn't be able to hold my weight." Centorea pointed out.

"I'll say, you probably twice as heavy as a regular horse." Nora said causing Centorea to blush of embarrassment.

"Ah! I have you know us Centaur keeps ourselves in tip-top shape through rigorous training and eating healthy meals every day!" Centorea lectured.

"You'll have to forgive Nora, she mostly talks whatever comes to her mind and just say them out loud, but I can promise she means well." Ren vouched for his childhood friend.

"I'm just worry how the other students will react once we bring a Centaur to the school." Jaune mentioned.

"Fear not, most of the students are away on the two-week break which will end five days from now." Pyrrha reminded her leader/crush.

"Which we should've gone to the beach, but NOOOO we ended up having to stay in school." Nora complained.

"Come on, Nora, couldn't decide on where to go and we still got have some fun in the city." Ren pointed out.

"True, and if we didn't leave the school then we wouldn't have saved those and met a real-life Centaur!" Nora added being cheered up.

"For that, I am grateful to have been rescue by you four, I feel it was destiny that brought us together for a special reason." Centaur smiled.

"I'm also wondering about that Ozpin told us to bring her back with us, do you think he might know something about Centorea or others like her?" Jaune asked.

"The Headmaster was very calm when we reported about finding a Centaur." Ren pointed out.

"I'm sure we'll know once we get there." Pyrrha stated.

"And then it's pancake time!" Nora cheered.

"Nora, we had pancakes this morning, and a few after lunch before going on the mission." Ren reminded her.

"You can never have too much pancakes, Renny. Enough is never enough." Nora said serious in a slight dark tone.

"Your friend really loves the pancakes, does she?" Centorea asked.

"She's crazy about them, and most other things she likes like wanting to break someone's leg in a fight." Jaune chuckled nervous.

"I only eat the pancakes Ren makes, they're the best! You should try them!" Nora suggested with star sprinkling in her eyes.

"I mostly eat vegetables like carrots, but I'll keep that in mind." Centorea sweatdropped then felt a little bump of the ship.

"_We have stop at Beacon Academy, please watch your step as your exit the bullhead." _The pilot announced.

"Well, time to see the Headmaster." Jaune said.

The team walks out of the bullhead with Centorea being last one since she's the biggest of the group, her first look at Beacon Academy was breathtaking for her as she sees the wonderful sight of the school thinking that it looks more like a castle than a school. Guess those who wish to become Hunters are trained in special places like this and she wonder if she can be train here as well.

However, distracted by the sight of the school she made a misstep when she was middle down on the opened hatch and nearly trip as she stumbles forward, Jaune turns around seeing Centorea about to trip and try helping her but accidently grabbed her huge boobs to stop her. The sudden grab made Centorea moan in shock while the others gasps upon seeing this though Nora and Pyrrha blush a bit.

"AAAHHH?!" Jaune panicked and quickly backed away a few feet and got down on his knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you like that! It just happened and I was trying to help you from tripping!" Jaune begged as he bows his head close to the ground repeatedly.

"N-No, no, it's okay. It was I who was carelessness for not walking better." Centorea assured while blushing like crazy and covering her breasts with her arms.

"Uh, I thought having four legs would be fun like running faster." Nora titled her head.

"She was probably just distracted by seeing our school for the first time." Ren said.

"…I wish Jaune would grab me like that." Pyrrha whispered to herself.

"You said something, Pyrrha?" Nora asked, could've sworn she heard Pyrrha.

"Nothing! I was just… thinking we could give Centorea a little tour while on our way to the Headmaster's office." Pyrrha suggested quickly to hide what she whispered about.

"I believe that will have to wait for another time." Glynda said as she walks up to them.

"(Oh my, I think her breasts are two centimeters more than mine!)" Glynda thought as she saw Centorea's breasts, but quickly pushed the thought out and focus on her job.

"Headmaster Ozpin is expecting you, please follow me." Glynda instructed and the team with the Centaur woman follow her.

"Hmm, her strong spirit reminds me of my mother and also strict as well." Centorea commented.

"That's Glynda for you, she's super serious on most things, especially when it comes to the combat classes she teaches here and can be a little uptight too." Nora explained.

"Did you say something, Miss Valkyrie?" Glynda asked looking back at her with a glare.

"Nothing!" Nora quickly answered being scared.

"(She even has the authority look like my mother, though maybe these two could be friends should they ever met.)" Centorea thought.

**(Headmaster Office)**

Ozpin is seen sitting in his chair staring through the clear window while holding a mug in his hands and steam coming out of the hot coco inside, doing some deep thinking about certain things like the Centaur Team JNPR found during their mission.

"(I hope the Councils will approve of this.)" Ozpin thought until he heard a binging sound.

The elevator door opens revealing Glynda, Team JNPR, and surprisingly Centorea as the elevator they took was larger than the ones they had enough room for two or three centaurs at a time.

"You know, I bet we could throw a party in there." Nora grinned.

"Why would you want to throw an elevator party?" Ren asked.

"Not sure really, just felt like it." Nora shrugged.

"Team JNPR, thank you for coming and I'm that one of the Demihumans is safe from the bandits." Ozpin said.

"Demihumans?" Jaune confused.

"Those are the names of the some of the monsters with some human appearances, like half human you could say." Ozpin explained shocking the team a bit.

"So, you DO know about them!" Jaune claimed.

"Yes, I know of these Demihumans for a long time, as we as the other Headmasters of the Academies, few Hunters, and the Council." Ozpin revealed.

"How long have you know about them?" Pyrrha asked curious, Centorea is curious about this as well.

"Over a thousand years ago, the Demihumans and other monsters once lived alongside with the people of Remnant even trying to bring the Humans and Faunus together, but the monsters don't care for such things would kill the humans just to show they're superior or just for fun." Ozpin explained the tale.

"I bet it may things difficult for the other monsters to live in peace with the humans." Jaune guessed.

"Indeed, soon the humans force them away from their lives while the Faunus and some humans who respect the Demihumans helped them go into hiding and promised to protect them in secret until the day comes for the Demihumans to reveal themselves to the world again." Ozpin said.

"Sheesh, don't these people know how to let go of the hate?" Nora asked annoying.

"It's like with humans hating Faunus." Ren sighed.

"Unfortunately, it's not that easy, but some time after I became Headmaster, I proposed to the Council about letting the Demihumans live with the people to see if they can live together like back then. It was difficult to convince them, but they eventually accept the idea when we heard about a Demihuman living with a family in Mistral." Ozpin mentioned.

"What of idea was it?" Jaune asked.

"That we settle certain families or a person to be a host for a Demihuman living with each other in each kingdom for one year and when we hear how they are, depending on their answer we might be looking at a big change to Remnant." Ozpin explained.

"You mean the Demihumans are going to reveal themselves to the world!" Centorea figured out shock, Ozpin nodded.

"That's right, and now I believe it's been a year since we started the test and now, I'm waiting for the response from the Council to go forward with this." Ozpin said.

"I just hope they don't hate the Demihumans like how human hates the Faunus." Jaune worried.

"Indeed, we have enough of that." Ren nodded seeing some people treating Faunus poorly.

"If they try do any hurt Centorea, I'll break their legs!" Nora declared to defend her horsy friend.

"I don't think that's necessary, but I thank thy for the concern." Centorea said.

A hologram screen pops up of Ozpin's desk with an envelope icon buzzing telling the man he got an email from the Remnant Council; he opens the email reading it for a minute making sure he's reading it right and then puts on a smile.

"Good news: Most of the families in the other kingdoms have shown their love and caring for the Demihumans they're hosting have given enough approvals for the revealing plan." Ozpin announced shocking everyone including Glynda.

"Wow, that was convenient." Jaune commented.

"Indeed, and I hope Centorea will be well under your care." Ozpin said confusing the team.

"Professor Ozpin, are you suggesting that Jaune Arc becomes Miss Centorea's host?" Glynda asked.

"And why not? Mister Arc has proven himself to be a responsible young man capable of leader of his team, good strategies, and have been improving his fighting skills in combat class." Ozpin listed the good things Jaune is.

"Oh yeah, he totally beat Cardin twice!" Nora bragged.

"I just managed to use his brute strength against him." Jaune chuckled.

"Sounds to me like this Cardin is a troubling man." Centorea guessed.

"He is." Pyrrha said.

"So, Centorea, are you okay with this?" Jaune asked the centaur woman as his team looks at her for the answer.

"Jaune Arc, i shall admit that I was not expect meet any humans such as yourself when I was captured by those brute bandits if thou have not saved me." Centorea said.

"We're Hunters, it's what we do." Nora smirked.

"Even though we're actually first-year trainees." Ren corrected.

"None the less, most of the people I was prisoned with were skeptical of me because of my appearance and the bandits were going to sell me for money, you prevented such cruel fate and shown kindness to me despite being different from me. For that, I am in your debut." Centorea bowed at Jaune.

"Please, there's no need for that." Jaune assured.

"Forgive me, but as Knight I must show honor to those I have come to respect, and I would be honor to become part of your life." Centorea said proudly unsheathing her sword high.

Jaune became speechless when Centorea is saying that she wouldn't mind having him as her host and want to repay that kindness, it was almost like she's calling Jaune a hero which is what he always wanted to be since he was a little kid, never in his life would he encounter a centaur in real life and becomes friends with her. Now she wants to live with him too, one weird thing after another has been happening on this day but it's not like he'll turn down the horse woman and he starts to grow fond of her too.

"Okay, Centorea, you want to know what is like being with trainee Hunters then Team JNPR will show you the way! Arc Promise." Jaune declared as his team smiles agreeing as well.

"Thank you, I promise to make the experience we'll have together to remember forever!" Centorea smiled.

"AWESOME! We have a horse friend, let's ride!" Nora attempted to jump on Centorea's back, but the blonde centaur quickly moves away letting the orange hair girl fall on her butt.

"Ow!" Nora winced.

"I'm sorry, Nora, but I advise you all not to ride on my back." Centorea blushed.

"But why not?" Nora asked quickly getting back up.

"It's because in centaur's tradition, they only allow one to ride on their back should they wish for that person to become their master." Ozpin explained causing the team to gasps.

"Aw man, I wanted to ride the horse woman." Nora disappointed.

"Don't worry, Nora, they'll still be other things for you to do for fun." Ren cheered her as Nora smiles back at him.

"You five can go now and be expected to change to a new dorm room fit for our new guest here." Ozpin said, the team nodded and walk to the big elevator with Centorea as they exit the office.

"A New Era is about to begin." Ozpin said looking back at the window.

"Though this would mean our enemies will try to take advantage of this as well." Glynda pointed out worry.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen. The future of Remnant depends on it." Ozpin hoped.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Team JNPR learned the truth about the Demihumans existing and are now about to be reveal to the whole a week later on the same day the students are coming back from their break, and Jaune has willing become a host for Centorea to learn more about what it means to be a Hunter and the training they do. It's gonna be a big shock to Remnant once they hear the news as Jaune and his friends will be one of them to start a new era for Remnant, hopefully for the better.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Introducing Team JNPR's Friends**

And so, the announced of the Demihumans have been made all over the world for both huma ns and Faunus as very few who knew about their existences including the Headmasters of the four Hunter schools are relief of this though are a bit worry. As expected, everyone was shock about this sudden news as they watch the news on their Scrolls or TV or even hearing about it on the radio, the news broadcasting on Beacon Academy are showing Ozpin standing with team JNPR and Centorea standing together showing that they're close as good friends. Jaune is trying his best to look good for the camera as his whole family is probably watching this right now but felt a little nervous about it too.

It has been one week since Jaune and his team met Centorea and learned about the Demihumans being like the legendary monsters most would hear in fairy tales, and they are waiting by the students' dorm entrance.

"Do you see them yet?" Jaune asked.

"No sign of them yet, captain. Arrgh." Nora reported in a pirate-like tone.

"Jaune, you need to calm yourself. Our friends are coming and I'm sure they'll love to meet Centorea." Pyrrha reassured her leader/partner.

"Well, maybe Yang and Ruby, and I'm sure Blake would be thrill too, but I'm mostly worried about Weiss." Jaune stated.

"I heard of the Schnee Dust Company through rumors about abusing Faunus through labor, it sickens me to feel if my people were force to work like that." Centorea said, angry a little.

"Weiss has gotten better with expecting a Faunus as her teammate, so she'll be more surprise to meet you." Ren said.

"Let just hope Cardin doesn't try anything on Centorea or any of the other Demihumans." Jaune worried about the school bully picking on Centorea.

"I have notice that Cardin has been behaving a little better, he hasn't pick on any Faunus and just leave them be." Ren informed.

"It's probably because how our fearless leader saved his ass from a big Ursa." Nora recalled.

"It's very honorable that you would help those in need even if they are the ones who do harm to others." Centorea complimented.

"Yeah, it was a great moment to really my path of a Huntsman." Jaune chuckled.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Centorea confused.

"I'll explain that later." Jaune said.

"AHOY MATIES! Team friends spotted!" Nora announced pointing forward.

The rest of the team and Centaur look to where Nora was pointing seeing four girls are walking toward them.

One is a fair-skinned young girl with neck-length choppy black hair that is swept to the right with dark red at the tips and silver eyes. She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt is red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

The second girl is a pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center ponytail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara and bangs. She stands at 5' 3" (1.6 meters) in heels. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is a snowflake symbol with circles. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

The third girl is a fair-skinned young woman with wavy waist-length black hair, amber eyes and wears a black bow on her head. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. She wears purple eyeshadow in Catseye style. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

The fourth girl is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low-cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"Jaune, everyone!" The girl in red called out cheerfully.

"Ruby! How as your break?" Jaune asked.

"Are you kidding me, I should be asking you that! We saw you guys on the news and the horsy woman too!" Ruby excited.

"Greetings, I am Centorea Shianus, it's an honor to meet the friends of my host." Centorea bowed.

"Damn, never knew we meet such a daring and sexy-looking horse." The girl in yellow grinned. "(And my god, she's gigantic!)" She thought looking at Centorea's large boobs.

"Huh, excuse me?" Centorea confused while blushing a little.

"Don't mind her, she's just excited to meet a Demihuman and so am I that I heard so much about you and other Demihumans from the stories my parents used to tell me." The girl in black smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." Centorea said.

"We're called team RWBY! I'm Ruby Rose, the Leader, and yes the name is confusing at first." Ruby introduced herself.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, it's an honor to meet a noble woman such as yourself." Weiss greeted with a bow.

"Blake Belladonna, hope we can get along." Blake smiled as her bow twitches a bit.

"Sup, the name's Yang Xiao Long and I hope I'll make your life go out with a 'Yang'!" Yang punned everyone groans.

"Was… that supposed to be funny?" Centorea said with a sweatdrop.

"Sorry about my big sister, her puns are just bad, but she never stops." Ruby sighed.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all." Centorea said.

"But in all serious, when me and Ruby saw you guys on the news last week, we went crazy with our mouths open and all." Yang mentioned.

"Our minds were totally blown away!" Ruby added.

"Believe me, we felt the same way when we first Centorea while rescuing her and others from the bandits." Jaune said.

"I'm still surprised that you got to go on mission earlier than the rest of the first-years including us." Weiss said, sounding a little jealous.

"There weren't any other Hunters available at the time, so Headmaster Ozpin called us." Pyrrha explained.

"And we destroyed those bandits, well, me and Ren did most of the fighting while Jaune and Pyrrha did the rescuing." Nora bragged.

"Not to mentioned how shocked we were when Ozpin told us the secret that the whole world now knows." Ren mentioned.

"I can imagine that, but I am worried how the humans will treat the Demihumans now that they're no longer in hiding." Blake worried.

"Fear not, thou am sure that the Council and other high authority have already made the law of the Inter-species Exchange Program such as humans are now allow to harm the Demihumans or else they'll be sent to prison for 10-20 years." Centorea explained.

"I read about that, there is also the rule the Demihumans are not allow to leave their new home unless the host is with them or they'll be force back home." Weiss mentioned.

"Wouldn't that mean Jaune has to be with her at all times whenever she wants to go out for a walk?" Yang asked curious.

"It does, but she can still walk around on her own though only on school ground." Jaune answered.

"I'm okay with that, whenever I felt my heart warm and calm it's always with Jaune knowing I can count on him to be by my side." Centorea said calmly as she places a hand on the spot where her heart is.

"Wow, Jaune, it almost sounds like you won her heart." Yang teased, making blonde boy and Centaur blush.

"Hey, do you guys want to check out our new rooms?" Nora asked smirking.

"You guys got new rooms?" Ruby asked exciting.

"Yes, since we'll be living with Centorea from now on as Jaune is her host, we have to move to a new dorm building." Pyrrha explained.

"Aw, but that means we won't be neighbors anymore." Ruby sighed sad.

"Don't worry, Ruby, you and the others can visit us whenever you like." Jaune said making Ruby smile.

"Come on, you guys are gonna flip when you see how awesome our new room is!" Nora hopped away with the others soon following.

The walk toward the other dorm building of the school which looks like a little bigger than the other ones, even the front door looks bigger than a normal door.

"Whoa, is the school expecting giants to live here?" Weiss asked shock.

"Hahaha! Oh man, I asked that exact same question when we moved here." Nora laughed before opening the doors looking at the lobby.

"The place is still under a little construction and are prepared to make any new changes when there more Demihumans coming, but for now it's just Centorea as the first on Beacon." Jaune explained.

"I bet we'll get a literally catgirl soon." Yang tapped her elbow on Blake's arm as she rolls her eyes.

They arrive at the elevator as Nora push the button, a few seconds later the elevator arrives and they enter as they go to the top floor as team RWBY are surprise of how big the inside of the elevator is, Yang even had the same strange idea of throwing a party here like Nora thought last week. They arrive at the door of team JNPR's new room and when Nora opens it, RWBY became shock and amazes of seeing the room being bigger than the students' room in the normal dorms.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Nora asked giggling.

"Huh, it looks… cleaner than your old room." Weiss said, still shock.

"Oh, is this your bed, Centora?" Ruby asked as she sits on the larger bed.

"Indeed, the mattress they got me is very comforting and the bedframe is made of the strongest metal they could get, so it can hold me and four other people like Jaune's team." Centorea answered.

"So cooool! This is actually better than the bunkbeds!" Ruby commented.

"Got to admit, you guys really have step up to the fancy treatment." Yang said.

"It's for those who would want to learn how to live with a Demihuman, they'll also be coming to our classes too." Pyrrha explained.

"Really? Wouldn't that break the "humans can't hurt demihumans" rule?" Blake wondered.

"Ozpin told us that he and the other Headmasters along with the Councils have thought of that and they said that the Demihumans can fight as long as it's against the Grimm. Should they wish to fight humans in combat, they would need their host to watch them or fight alongside them. Those are the conditions." Pyrrha explained.

"Well, that sounds reasonable consider the Demihumans have just become part of the society of the world." Weiss nodded, understanding the law.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Blake asked, wonder what other law is there for the Demihumans.

"You can look it up on the Inter-species Exchange Program website, there's even an option to sign up for the program to host a Demihuman if you want." Jaune informed while holding up his scroll.

"Blake, may I ask if your ears are bothered by the bow on your head?" Centorea asked, shocking Blake and her team.

"Oh yeah, Blake's a cat-Faunus." Nora remembered.

"I guess I couldn't fool you with a simple black bow." Blake removed the bow revealing her cat ears.

"I've been trained as a Knight since my childhood and to know things that aren't what they seem." Centorea said as she remembers her training years ago.

"Blake is still worry about the other humans treating Faunus badly, something about wanting to show everyone who she is and not the "what" part." Yang explained.

"I see, then I hope you'll be ready to be more open on your Faunus heritage to everyone." Centorea placed a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"Thank you, I'm sure it won't be long." Blake nodded.

"Now then, is anyone hungry because I believe it's near lunch time. Warriors such as ourselves must keep our bodies in good shape and eating the right amount for energy." Centorea lectured proudly, sticking out her chest making her breasts bounces a little.

"Yeah, I am feeling a bit hungry." Ruby rubbed her stomach as it made a small growl.

"Then you guys are going to love the dining hall, it's all big and fancy. Probably fancier than the one at your mansion, Weiss." Nora bragged.

"I'll be the judge of that." Weiss said.

As the others exit the room, Jaune stayed behind for a little bit with Centorea and Pyrrha.

"Well, looks like Beacon is going to be different now." Jaune pointed.

"And even though differences can be scary…" Pyrrha paused as she looks at Centorea.

"It is something we'll have to live with and make the changes ourselves." Centorea finished the sentence and the three went out to catch up with the others as tomorrow will be a brand-new day for Beacon Academy.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Team RWBY have made their appearance and have become good friends with Centorea upon first meeting the Centaur Knight, things are certainly going to be different in the world with the Demihumans now living alongside with the humans and Faunus but also some attending the combat schools along with their hosts.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster Girl's First School Food Fight**

Team JNPR and Centorea are seen walking together outside of the school buildings as they made their way the cafeteria as it is time for lunch and hanging out with Team RWBY, though along the way every student they pass are giving them strange stares at them, more specifically staring at Centorea remembering the shocking news last week about the Demihumans' existence. Some are still coming into terms about while others are still processing this, this was very unexpected about another race besides the Faunus and they may not want them around, but that wouldn't stop those who do care about the Demihumans treating them well like with Faunus too. Although, most students are also thinking of something else about the Centaur woman like having the biggest breasts they've ever that rivals Professor Goodwitch while the girls are jealous of her figure wishing they can have a body like that though not the horse part despite few thinking it's cool.

"Sheesh, I never thought the whole school would give us the weird looks." Jaune said nervous of being stared at by so many people.

"This just means we're popular what we're the first students of Beacon to have our very own monster friend!" Nora pointed out joyfully, jazz handing toward Centorea.

"I'm sorry if my present have made you all uncomfortable." Centorea apologized.

"It's alright, we're not going to let that distract us from our training and the people will just have to get use to having you around with us." Pyrrha stated, cheering her up a bit.

"Not to mention it won't be long before some of the students will decide on entering the program rooming with a Demihuman." Ren mentioned.

"And the team second who will get a monster girl is Team RWBY because they're the nicest friends we have, and I think Ruby would be interested in having a monster friend too consider she already like Centorea. Maybe they'll a Grim Reaper-like monster girl!" Nora excited.

"I think we should keep you away from any coffee today. Ren." Jaune checked with his fellow male teammate.

"Already ahead of you." Ren nodded, knowing he'll do his best to keep Nora away from coffee as he's always kept her in check not getting her all sugar crazy.

They enter the dinning hall of the school seeing most of the students are enjoying their lunch and hanging out together, they got their lunch of whatever food they want including Nora getting a plate of ten pancakes stake on top of each other and Centorea got nice salad with fresh carrots.

"Hey guys, over here!" Yang called out, waving her hand in the air getting their attention to the table with her team.

Well, most of the team.

"Huh, where's Ruby?" Jaune asked, looking around not seeing Ruby with her team which is weird since she's the leader of team RWBY.

"She said she's getting something really quick." Yang answered and pick in a grape.

"Hey Nora, want to toss food into each other's mouths?" Yang asked, wanting to make lunch a little more fun.

"Sure." Nora nodded and they began tossing little grapes to each other.

"Can't you two behave?" Weiss annoyed of their childish behavior.

"She is right, food must not be treated as toys on the table and better not waste them either because you may never know if this will be your last." Centorea lectured.

"Will you two relax, we're not making a mess, right Blake?" Yang asked.

Blake didn't respond as her focus is on her notebook with drawings of the White Fang including the symbol and a certain mask.

"Hey, Remnant to Blake." Yang waved her hand in front of Blake's eyes snapping her out of her deep thoughts.

"Huh?" Blake wondered what Yang wants now.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"Just… going over notes from last semester." Blake lied as she closes her notebook as she doesn't want to worry her friends.

"Lame." Yang said after catching a grape in her mouth tossed by Nora.

"You should take Blake's example to keep up with your studies if you want to graduate, that goes for you too, Nora." Centorea reminded them.

"Fine." Nora sighed and caught a strawberry in her mouth.

Then Ruby comes to the table slamming a big binder near her friends getting their attention as she clears her throat before speaking.

"Sisters... friends... Weiss." Ruby grinned.

"Hey!" Weiss offended of that.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby started her speech that she's been working on.

"This ought to be good." Yang said and caught another berry in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby determined.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss looked at the binder seeing the label under the other one.

"Ruby, you should know better than to take someone else's things with their permission." Centorea scolded.

"I couldn't find another binder, okay." Ruby winced.

"Ruby, what are you trying to say?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby answered exciting.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" Yang punned, getting annoy looks from her friends and little sister. Nora threw a grape to her forehead with a booing sound.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby explained.

Yang glares at Nora, picking up an apple and threw it at Nora in the head.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss also wondered if Ruby should be this focus on studying on homework as well.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"I believe you should take the opportunity with your team for tomorrow, you'll be focus on your studies more and training with combat lessons." Centorea advised.

"She's right, however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss concurred as she stands up from her seat.

"I for one think that..." Weiss got interrupted when Nora threw a cake right in her face that was meant for Yang.

Everyone gasps seeing Weiss's face covered in cake as it slowly slides down off her face revealing her glaring eyes through the frosty and stares scary at Nora.

"Why, you…" Weiss slammed her hands on a piece of meat grabbing it. Centorea quickly went behind Nora and hold her right hand in front.

"Weiss, calm yourself down, a warrior must always" Unfortunately, Weiss didn't listen as she threw the meat right into Centorea's mouth interrupting her words.

Weiss realizes what she has done and gasp hoping Centorea isn't too mad at her, but the horse woman's eyes are covered in shadow and slowly took the meat out of her mouth.

"I hope thou has realize… this means war!' Centorea declared.

Then before everyone knew it, both teams have started rampaging throughout the dinning hall scaring the other students as they evacuate the place as they do not want to get caught in the crossfire, now the place is empty with only Team RWBY vs Team JNPR with Centorea standing on the piles of tables.

**(Music: Rebellion, Blazblue Ragna Theme)**

"You shall pay for the crime against Centaurs with your meat, surrender now and you may come out with only little stains on your clothes." Centorea said pointing her long, breadstick sword at RWBY.

"Never! Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Ruby declared and crush a milk box in her hand as he team cheers.

"As Queen of the Castle, Off with their heads!" Nora ordered as she flip, grabbing a watermelon and throws it at her enemies.

"CHARGE!" Jaune shouted as he holds up a really, long weaner dog and trashcan lid as a shield. He runs into the battlefield while blocking the incoming potatoes thrown by Ruby using her speed Semblance to make the potatoes flying fast.

"Yang, turkey!" Ruby ordered.

Yang understand what her younger sister said and took two turkeys, one in each hand using them as boxing gloves ready to pound her tasty fists into JNPR's faces. Ren saw this and quickly grab two slightly longer leeks using them as daggers and charge at Yang clashing his leek-blades against the turkey power gloves, Yang overwhelms him with her strength while Ren moves around her swiftly with her speed.

Blake swings around her sausage rope and attacking Centorea with it like a long whip as the half-horse woman parries them with her breadstick sword, she runs around trying to find a good opening against Blake's long reach tactic, then got an idea when the black cat girl launch her meaty weapon again and quickly twirl her bread around catching it. Centorea smirks as Blake is shock and being pulled by her opponent trying to stand firm on her ground, but she would soon be save when Weiss dash toward Centorea from behind with a swordfish striking the butt. This causes Centorea to gasps and jump in pain, loosening her grip on Blake's sausage rope for her to break away and grabs bread of her own.

"Sorry Centorea, but you should blame Nora for starting this." Weiss apologized.

"You still threw that meat in my mouth; I will never forgive for that!" Centorea shouted.

Pyrrha jumps in and attack Weiss with a long carrot sword and they clash each other's food sword seeing as the ice princess attacks with speed and precision, Pyrrha attacks with great strength and flexibility.

Jaune swing his weaner sword at Ruby who does her best to dodge them until he was finally able to get a good hit on her after swiping her feet off the ground and tackle her away with his shield, Jaune turn to see Ren having some trouble with Yang and he quickly went to his aide against the blonde bombshell. Even the two combined Yang was still able to knock them away like using Jaune's shield to smack Ren in the face and punch him crashing into a few tables, Jaune does his best blocking against Yang's strong punches and even using her own tactic smacking his shield on her head and slashes his weaner on her. But the blonde brawler grabs the meaty sword much to his shock and she delivers a powerful punch sending him flying to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Hope you had a taste of my 'Thanksgiving' punch!" Yang punned and eat the top of the weaner, until she notices one of her turkey gloves has a ate mark on the knuckles part.

"Oh yeah, it was good." Jaune chuckled, chewing on the turkey meat he munches on while he was smacking Yang before she counterattacked.

"Make way for the Queen!" Nora shouted leaping toward Yang with a watermelon attach to a pole acting as her hammer.

Yang throws a strong punch at the orange-haired girl, but Nora dodge it and swings her melon-hammer so hard Yang was literally launch through the ceiling and into the sky.

Pyrrha backflip away from Weiss and use her Semblance to lift the soda cans into the air and have them fly right at Blake and Weiss like fast bullets, Blake dodges them until one soda can hit her shoulder making her stumble and more hitting her down on the ground. Weiss dodges and slashes the soda cans away, then Centorea appears in front of her with her behind legs up and bend ready for a strong double-kick.

"This battle is mine!" Centorea declared and kick Weiss away crashing into a pillar that broke upon impact.

Ruby saw Weiss falling and quickly caught her using her Speed Semblance.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!" Ruby cried dramatically.

"Surrender, you're all alone." Centorea said.

"Never!" Ruby glared, gently putting Weiss down.

Ruby charge forward using every strength she has into her Semblance creating a vacuum wind sucking in most of the food and soda cans, swirling herself in a red rose-petal drill flying past Jaune and Ren as they got caught in the vortex. Soon, Pyrrha, Nora, and Centorea also got caught into and slammed into the wall as Ruby stop letting the flying soda cans and food crash into team JNPR until it was stopped and JNPR fell.

Just as Ruby was about to cheer in victory, she gasps seeing Centorea covered in soda drinks and food stains charging at with slammed a cream pie right on her face and with the force to send her flying close to the door.

"I believe the taste of victory is ours!" Centorea cheered, lifting her front legs as she won the food fight for her host's team.

"Oh, you got me good." Ruby chuckled, admitting defeat.

"Ah-hem."

Ruby flinch as she heard the food slamming open, slowly turning around to see the very angry Glynda Goodwitch glaring at the red cape wearing girl.

"Hehe, soda?" Ruby offered a half empty soda can to her teacher.

**(Warehouse)**

"Alright, I believe we are ready for our infiltration to Beacon Academy." A black hair woman said as she checks her luggage making sure she packed everything.

She's a fair-skinned woman with ashen-black hair that covers her left eye, bright amber eyes and is described to be very young. She wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark red, off-the-shoulders, V-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She has a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work? I know nobody is gonna question your youthful appearance, but I still think you should change your hair color just to be sure. I have my pride as a Dragonewt, you know." Another woman stated with a slight deep voice.

The woman as a Dragonewt, is a very androgynous and flat-chested young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. As a Dragonewt, she has split pupils, fangs, a large reptilian tail and matching scaly hands. The most noticeable feature are her sizable wings. She wears a high-collared shirt with a light coat thrown over with narrow holes for her wings to come out and her tail is able to fit through specially modified trousers. She has standard dress shoes. Breasts sizes: BB-cup.

"Do not worry, Draco, everything will go exactly as planned and as long as don't do anything to get anyone suspicious of us then we move around as we please." The black hair assured.

"I'm just saying. I still can't believe the Demihumans are actually starting to like being out in the open to the humans and not even thinking about conquering them. It's pathetic." Draco angered as she looks at the newspaper about a Demihuman bull playing with kids at a park. She crushes the paper and threw it away at the trashcan.

"It doesn't matter if some new society has come out of hiding, they'll be ruled by our Black Queen before they even know what hit them." Cinder determined dangerously.

"Right, your pals in the White Fang and that Roman have already stolen enough Dusts we need to bring the downfall of Vale." Draco said looking out the window of the office.

"Which phase one is complete, now is time for the second phase of the plan." Cinder smirked as her eyes glow.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Hope you like how I made this food fight great with Centorea part of it and managing to win for team JNPR, though she and the others will get a lot of scolding from Glynda about not playing with their food as the second semester of Beacon is about to being. Meaning new excitement is coming and danger when the bad guys are about to launch something big on to the kingdom, hopefully our heroes will be ready for it.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
